


everybody has a dark side ( i feel embarrassed when they see mine )

by moimoi_chan



Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecurity, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: "So you and Tsukishima?" Tetsurou starts and Keiji is just barely able to stop himself from choking on his dinner."W-what about him?" He asks, failing to act nonchalant. Tetsurou, the little shit, looks entirely too pleased with himself."Oooohh!" Koutarou says, andwowhe came back from the bathroom fast. "Are we talking about how Keiji and Tsukki were sleeping together?"Tetsurou pouts and throws his hands up in frustration. "You ruined it dude""Sorry babe," Koutaru tells him, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Tetsurou brightens almost immediately and pulls him down by his collar to smack a kiss onto his lips.They know. Oh god, they know. They're going to call him a cheater, and kick him out and-"Woah, Keiji you okay?""N-no" He manages to grit out before he's dashing to the restroom.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Because 3(+) Is Often Better Than 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527005
Comments: 19
Kudos: 229





	everybody has a dark side ( i feel embarrassed when they see mine )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmeVyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeVyou/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic to my amazing reader Ame.

_start_

_-_

Tsukishima looks tired today. Well, actually he looks tired every day, but today more so. His blond hair is more scraggly than normal, eyes droopy and sad. They aren't the golden honeyed hue that Keiji has had the pleasure of secretly admiring for the past _forever_. But he has Tetsurou and Koutarou now, two alphas who love him very much. 

He doesn't need anyone else, he shouldn't _want_ anybody else. 

But that doesn't stop him from reaching for Tsukishima anyway. 

-

"Sorry for intruding" Tsukishima apologizes quietly, head bowed, even though no one is home. Well, no one but Keiji, and that's terrible on its own. Keiji feels terribly nervous, even though he's the one who offered his place as solace from Tsukishima's crazy every-day life in the first place. He feels weird, inviting someone who he has feelings for over to the house that he shares with his boyfriends. His very possessive boyfriends, who probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone who tried anything with him. 

Does that same rule apply to Tsukishima? Tetsurou and Koutarou...they wouldn't hurt him, would they?

"Tea?" He asks, voice coming out chopped and robotic. His throat closes up and wants to tell Tsukishima to leave. Wants to go back in time and slap himself in the face for suggesting that the omega try to rest up at his place. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, Koutaoru was in Hokkaido for a match, and Tetsurou was... _somewhere_ , doing some recruiting. Their house would be nice and quiet, and then Akaashi wouldn't have been lonely. 

He hadn't really thought about what to do when they returned though. 

Tsukishima shook his head, and even that action caused him pain, the omega going to hang his head between his knees. Keiji's over at his side immediately, asking if he's okay, if he's hungry, what's wrong-. 

"Just...tired" Tsukishima whispers and does the unthinkable. He places his head on Keiji's shoulder and takes a big whiff of his scent glands. Keiji's scent, however faint it is, seems to please the omega enough. He noses into the side of Keiji's neck and then purrs quietly when Keiji raises a slightly shaking hand to comb through his golden locks. He looks so _soft_ , golden under the lights of the setting sun, ethereal beauty shining through, even when the omega is sleep deprived. 

And clingy. Sleepy Tsukishima is oh-so-very-clingy. 

"Tsukishima...c'mon, we've got to get you to bed" Keiji whispers. Tsukishima makes a small humming sound at the back of his throat, small and adorable, before standing up and placing nearly all of his weight on him. It's a bit of a struggle to the bedroom, and an even bigger struggle getting the omega to change out of his clothes and into Tetsurou's red and black kitten pajamas (a gag gift from Tsukishima that the alpha treasured more than he let anyone know). 

Keiji smiles down at the sight of the omega, curled up in Koutarou's usual spot and wearing Tetsurous pajamas. He looked at home there, curled up as he _belonged_ in their bed, in their relationship. 

Maybe he could...?

Keiji shook his head and gathered Tsukishima's clothes into his arms. He shouldn't be thinking of silly things like this. He had Tetsurou, and he had Koutarou. He was the luckiest beta alive, to have two good-looking alphas who treated him right _and_ loved him. Especially someone like himself, who didn't have that many redeeming qualities. He shouldn't be chasing after omegas who probably only saw him as a friend anyway. 

He shouldn't be chasing after omegas anyway. Even if they were pretty, slim, and golden-haired. Even if they're scent calmed him, made him feel at peace. Keiji turned and left the room. It took everything in him not to return and ask Tsukishima if he wanted to hold him while he slept. 

He shouldn't risk his relationship for an omega. Even if that omega was Tsukishima. He needed to learn to leave well-enough alone. 

-

What Keiji thought to be a one-time thing, ended up being a two-time, three-time, four-time thing. Tsukishima would come over, burrowing his nose into Keiji's glands for about half-an-hour, and then trudge on to his bedroom to sleep until morning. Somewhere around the fourth time of Tsukishima sleeping over (and Keiji taking the couch), the omega had made grabby hands at him and said, "Stay, please" 

Keiji should have said no. He should have at least hesitated. But he was in the omegas arms in an instant, leaning up to scent him before settling back down again. 

His mind drifted off to his alphas before he succumbed to sleep again, wondering how much he would get in trouble for this. He didn't know which one was worse, the fact that he didn't care too much, or the fact that he thought that the two alphas wouldn't really mind. 

-

The next day, Tsukishima doesn't ask him to stay.

Keiji's heart drops down to his stomach, and he goes back to sleeping on the couch. 

-

Koutarou and Tetsurou come home much sooner than he anticipated. Tsukishima is, as always, sleeping in their bed when the two alphas come barreling through the door. 

"Hey, babe!!" Koutarou cheers, pulling him up from the couch where he had fallen asleep with a book. He presses several kisses against his nose, cheek, and general face area before letting him back down again. 

Irritated from being woken up (and from the thought that Tsukishima might be disturbed), Keiji frowns and says quietly, "Keep it down, would you? Tsukishima is trying to-"

Keiji clamps his mouth shut. 

Tetsurou looks him over, before shrugging. Keiji lets go of the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "We brought you something to eat. We already ate before we got here" He hands Keiji the tray of takeout, and Keiji accepts it gratefully. He's so hungry that he doesn't even bother to take it to the table, just opens it right there on the couch and digs in. 

"Gonna go to the bathroom!" Koutarou shouts and literally _skips_ to the restroom. The sight brings a smile to his face. Koutarou's game must have gone _extremely_ well, and Tetsurou must have rewarded him before they got here. 

"So you and Tsukishima?" Tetsurou starts and Keiji is just barely able to stop himself from choking on his dinner. He whips his head over to his boyfriend, who's looking at him like the cat caught the canary. And in a way, he has. 

"W-what about him?" He asks, failing to act nonchalant. Tetsurou, the little shit, looks entirely too pleased with himself. 

"Oooohh!" Koutarou says, and _wow_ he came back from the bathroom fast. "Are we talking about how Keiji and Tsukki were sleeping together?" 

Tetsurou pouts and throws his hands up in frustration. "You ruined it dude" 

"Sorry babe," Koutarou tells him, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Tetsurou brightens almost immediately and pulls him down by his collar to smack a kiss onto his lips. 

They know. Oh god, they know. They're going to call him a cheater, and kick him out and-

"Woah, Keiji you okay?" 

"N-no" He manages to grit out before he's dashing to the restroom. He empties his dinner, lunch, and yesterday's breakfast in the toilet. Tetsurou and Koutarou are banging on the door, asking him to open it, but he won't. Keiji is a horrible no-good, cheater, and-

"Hey, Keiji?" Tetsurou starts gently, and Keiji just knows he has his ear pressed up against the door. "We're not mad, okay? Okay? Koutarou are we mad?" 

There's a bit of silence, but Keiji knows that the alpha shook his head, realized that Keji couldn't see him, and then peeps out, "Of course I'm not mad! Tsukki is a very cute omega, who doesn't want to sleep with him?" 

Keiji opened the door with much more force than needed. Tetsurou ended up falling but caught himself just before he fell over. He'd thought they would be so ready to throw him out, tell him to never speak with them again or-. 

"Hey, calm down baby" Koutarou prods, nosing into his scent gland-like Tsukishima had done for so many nights in a row. The action calms him down immensely, and he feels like he can breathe again. 

"A-Akaashi-san?" Oh, he forgot about Tsukishima. The omega looked concerned for him, eyes darting from Tetsurou and Koutarou. He seemed to pick up on the situation because his scent immediately turned sour from nervousness. The two alphas crinkled their noses but knew to leave Tsukishima alone. The blond didn't appreciate being spoiled or coddled. 

"Did we wake you up?" Keiji asked, hands turning sweaty. Tsukishima shook his head cutely. For someone who was at least six feet tall, he sure did fit the bill of being cute. 

"I'm gonna go now..." Tsukishima said, pointing towards the door awkwardly. He turned around slowly and walked back into the bedroom. It seemed to kickstart something within him because Keiji moved to grab Tsukishima's hand. The blond looked surprised for a moment, blinking at him, even going as far as to tilt his head to the left subtly. 

"You don't have to go" Keiji murmured quietly, so quietly he wondered if Tsukishima heard him at all. 

Tsukishima looked back at Koutarou and Tetsurou, who were pushing each other around in the hallway. They didn't seem fazed at all, and once they realized they were being stared at, turned to face Tsukishima with a grin. He turned back to Keiji, gaze still uncertain. A loud bang noise sounded throughout the room, and Tsukishima and Keiji both snapped their heads over to the alphas. 

Koutarou must have pushed Tetsurou a little too hard, because the black-haired alpha was laying down on the floor, groaning in pain. Every so often he would burst into a fit of giggles, which caused Koutarou to start laughing. He ended up laughing so hard he tripped and fell as well, joining his boyfriend on the floor in a puddle of tangled limbs and alpha stupidity. They gestured for Keiji and Tsukishima to join them, and Keiji crossed the distance between them and hopped into Tetsurous awaiting arms without hesitation. 

Tsukishima hung back, looking afraid and unsure. Koutarou opened his arms for him, grinning. "Come on Tsukki! What are you waiting for? My arms are getting kinda tired" 

Keiji expected him to say something snarky like, "Aren't you a professional?" but instead, he walked over slowly at first, but then picking up speed as he ran along. Soon he joined them on the floor, in Koutarou's arms, where Keiji knew he belonged. 

He wondered how long it would be before Tsukishima knew that too. 

-

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> [request here!](https://forms.gle/6Qf26gMTYUqvy92QA)
> 
> lemme know your birthdays down in the comment section, and i can gift something to you !


End file.
